Redemption
by Numbuh Phenon
Summary: While a retired Mr. Boss and his grandson visit the Gallagher Cemetery, the old man catches a glimpse of another old villain and he can't believe what he's doing with his life now.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the KND.

* * *

"I miss grandma."

Jeffery Fulbright, the former Mr. Boss, looked down at his grandson as he spoke. The aged man took a hand and placed it on the child's shoulder in comfort then turned his attention back to the headstone. "I do too Brian." The retired villain took in the state of his spouses grave, a great amount of is money went into keeping it in care. It was worth every penny and more.

The afternoon sun left warm tingles on his wrinkling skin and caused his grayed hair to appear silver. In her waning days she had expressed her desire for him to get out more. He supposed he was thankful for it, walking around in nature gave him a sense of acceptance and kept him alive. But after a rather audible cough that racked his form, he surmised that wouldn't be too much longer. Maybe his punishment for smoking through all those cigars in his prime.

But Brian didn't need to know that. The boy looked up at him with worried eyes when he coughed, but Jeff just smiled and ruffled up shaggy red hair. "Don't worry about me kid." His eyes moved back to the grave and smiled once more. "And don't worry about grandma. She's in a better place and we'll see her again one day."

"Really?"

"Really." Mr. Boss reaffirmed. He wouldn't let the forces of death frighten his grandchild. The man targeted his gaze to the red florets Brian held to his chest. He reached out and gave the boy a reassuring pat on the back. Brian quickly looked up to his grandfather and propose filled his features. The child shuffled carefully to the marble, paying utmost attention as to not disturb his granny's resting place. Deciding he was close enough, he leaned down and placed an assortment of gingers on the ground.

Jeff watched as Brian placed the flowers and the grave and return to his side. The boy had wanted to pick out the flowers and he couldn't help but think they suited his wife. She was a proud woman and deserved no less.

Breaking out of that little trance, Jeff motioned the boy to follow as they made their way to leave the Cemetery. "Come on son, your mother tends to get anxious when I'm late with you." He chuckled lightheartedly. Fanny had the wildest outburst when the whereabouts of her boy where unknown. Something he'd rather not live through again.

The two walked downhill towards the car to drive the rest of the way out. Apparently Brian had adrenaline pulsing in his veins, for the young boy broke out into a surprise sprint towards the vehicle. Speckles of dust flared up and the wind carried them directly into the old man's eyes. Mr. Boss planted his cane to the ground as he wiped the annoying dirt out of his optics.

Brian paused as his fingers clasped the handle of the car door when he realized the elder wasn't with him. He peered over his shoulder and viewed the old Fulbright's struggle with his vision. Brain bit his lip as he looked towards the ground. "Sorry grandpa." He mumbled out as he used the tip of his boots to draw a meaningless picture in the dirt.

Jeff grumbled as he dragged his hand down the length of his face. He shook his head at the child's antics. Kids will be kids he supposed. There was really nothing he could do about it. At least not anymore. But as his head was turned, he caught a glimpse of something. On a hill some ways into the cemetery was a small girl wandering up to a couple of graves. He knew it was really none of his business, but he couldn't force himself to tear away.

He watched as the coca haired toddler carried a large arrangement of white flowers to the grave. The floras seemed to obscure her small body and pedals flew off into the air, dancing in the wind forgotten. But the girl continued on, not stopping until she reached her intended destination.

Once she was at one of the graves, she placed a few of the flowers atop of one, then moved to the next one. He could then see her full expression. The glowing eyes, a childish smile only a kid of her age could attain. She looked so innocent despite all that was around her. He wondered why? His brows shot up as the girl approached the headstones and placed a loving hug on each one. Her mouth moved, but he was no lip reader.

Despite her antics, the old Mr. Boss glanced around the area to see if she was alone. But his unasked query was sated when an old man stepped up behind the girl. A familiar looking man. The white shirt, the black pants, the suspenders and pipe. Where had he seen the guy before? His face wasn't much. His expression seemed blank as he analyzed the graves, his pensive eyes unmoving behind glasses. His silk whiting hair trembled lightly in the afternoon wind as he just stared ahead.

Jeff's eyes roamed back towards the girl to gauge her reaction to the man. Her youngling eyes glanced to the adult and grinned as she went to tackle his legs. The man didn't appear to react, but after a moment, he just looked down and rubbed her head in what he assumed a loving manner, he was too far away to tell.

Even though he felt a little similar to a stalker watching the two, he just couldn't get the feeling he knew that man. He had met loads of colorful folks in his time, but something inside him kept saying that this guy should be remembered. Too bad his mind was no better than week old mush these days.

The familiar man's mouth moved, then the girl vigorously nodded then went off the play some imaginary game near the tree the man first appeared form. The person then turned to the tombstones again and just stared at them with an unreadable expression. His hands then moved for the second time. One gripping his pipe and the other reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small margarine of loose tobacco a and compressed it within the pipe. He brought back to his mouth and held it there.

Jeff wondered where his lighter was, then to his utter shock the pipe came a lit with flame all seemingly on its own. Like the man didn't even need a match. His peepers narrowed as he stared at the man. His identity was at the tip of his tongue. However, his thinking was interrupted when the man's eyes moved to gaze down at him. Like he knew he had been observing the whole time.

Those eyes, those yellow pricing eyes. It was then and only then did his memory come rushing back.

A ebony suit that seemed like an infinite void, forever trapping you with just a glance. No smile, barely no outward expression, just eyes that gleamed in a fashion that would rock the devil. Flames erupted at the slightest outburst of anger, fire that could engulf you with the flick of his finger. A hunting chortle that sent chills down your spine despite the heat. A man who was feared and had no equal. Only five children had braved his full wrath and survived victoriously while all others cowered in fear at the passing of his name. One who made his mark no matter the defeat he suffered in his final days.

Father.

There were no words to describe the shock and confusion raging within Jeff Fulbright that moment. Father, a man who hated all children for the sake of it, was standing here within a cemetery with a cheerful one at his side. Mr. Boss had heard nothing from or about the old villain other than he had either quit or retired. The last he ever heard about the man was that he was still locked away in the remains of his mansion. Possibly moping at his greatest downfall at the hands of sector V when they had raided his home and decommissioned the Delightful Children, returning them to normal kids again. Months later, his company Evil Adult Industries shut down and Benedict fell off the radar.

But here he was, paying respects to some grave with a bubbling toddler at his side. The child didn't seem delightfulized, or being forced. Just a regular cheerful three-year-old.

Father held Jeff's stare for a minute longer. Conveying no message or underlying scheme, just two old retired men staring down the other. Finally when the sixty seconds were up, the man turned away to glance at the site once more. His visit apparently over, the man turned on his heel and started walking away, waiting for the small girl to follow.

The child looked up from her game, then giggled as she ran to the man. Something that shocked Jeff even more. The kid wasn't running for her life like all the others had done, she was running towards the man like he actually was her father. The old Fulbright gripped his cane a bit tighter as he waited to see how Father would respond to her presence. But his hand only moved to pull the child closer in a protective manner and gazed down at her, his expression slightly more warmer and welcoming.

Mr. Boss wasn't a curious man. Father didn't intrude on his affairs and he tended to do the same. But this just wouldn't let go. What was the man doing here? Once the old villain disappeared down the hill, Jeff took a step forward to walk over to it.

Brian still waited at the car, although with a tinge of impatience. He then glanced up to see his grandfather walking back into the graveyard. Curious as only a child could be, he wandered up to the old man's side and kept pace once he caught up. "Where ya going grandpa?"

"Just some loose ends Brain." Mr. Boss muttered as he kept going. "Just some loose ends."

Minutes passed, and he and his grandson made to the site with surprising good time. After taking a few breaths, Jeff wandered over to the grave and squinted as he tried to read them. His eyes slowly trailed over the writing, them widening after each one. His head snapped back down to look at the hill, Father and the girl still a few more feet away from their ride. His eyes switched back between the girl and the man before he shook his head. "I don't believe it."

"Hey, that's Belle." He heard Brain exclaim. He looked down to the side to see the boy watching the two retreat himself, his attention mostly on the girl.

"Who's Belle?"

"Some girl Chris knows in Pre-k." The redhead boy uttered. "She always brings the most toys to share with us, she lives with her... uncle I think he said." The kid paused as he tried to recall.

Jeff spared the grave one more look before he spoke. "What about... her parents?"

"Daddy says he used to know 'em. He told me they were in a car crash a few months after she was born and went bye-bye like grandma." He answered sadly as he finished the sentence. He then looked at his grandfather with a confused look as he pointed down towards them. "Who's that man?"

Jeff looked down and waited for a minute. "Her... uncle. Used to be a collage of mine. Benedict Uno."

"The bad fire guy?" Brain asked with a sneer.

That surprised Mr. Boss. "Now where did you hear about that?"

"My instructor at the arctic base told us scary stories about the fire villain from a long time ago." His hands then cupped around his mouth as he leaned up to the older man. "But don't tell anyone I told ya. I ain't supposed ta tell adults about the super secret base."

Jeff nodded, but rolled his eyes all the while. He thought he was done with all that nonsense when his kids grew up.

"But grandpa, why is Belle with the bad man?"

When Brian asked again, he looked back down to the person in question. They had made it to the car, and Father gently picked up the small girl and placed her securely in the backseat. His hand reached down to get something from the floor, and it turned out to be a red rainbow monkey that he passed to the child. The girl laughed as her arms reached out to hug the villain tightly around his neck. Father's back was to him, and Jeff tensed as he awaited the reaction. But all the man did was use one arm to pat the girl affectionately then close the door.

Father tapped at his pipe as he made his way to the driver's seat. As his hand cupped the handle to the door. His face rose up to look at Mr. Boss one final time. He then turned and got into the car and drove off, a ghost of a smile present of his features.

Jeff watched the scene play out, and once the man left he itched at his gray mustache. "I don't think he's so bad anymore kid." He then said nothing else as he turned to walk off. Fanny was probably going to maim him for being late. His eyes peeked in the direction of the grave, but just kept walking.

Brain looked on confused, the whole thing flying over his head. He turned to lean over to look at the graves himself, then ran towards his grandfather as the man called out. He scrunched his eyebrows together, then turned to Jeff when he had one last question concerning the graves. "Grandpa. Who were Nigel and Rachel Uno?"

Mr. Boss looked to the dimming sky after his grandson spoke. He then chuckled as a bittersweet smile came about.

"Just some pesky kids who used to live next door."

* * *

**Sorry, but when I get an idea, I have to get it down. So random oneshots may come from me every once in a while. Review and tell me what you think.**

**Later!  
**


End file.
